YYH All Year!
by Ice Phoenix10
Summary: Discontinued Temporarily. I have full sights on "I Love You" Right now and I can't find time to work on this until "I Love You" Is finished


This is my brand new story that I think you guys will like. I haven't posted for forever and here it is! (Acts are things I use to make the next half of the chapter) (A/N: If I put the characters out character forgive  
me.) I DON'T OWN YYH!  
  
YYH ALL YEAR:  
  
Chapter 1: January  
  
Act 1  
  
The New Year had finally come. 2004 a brand new year to make crappy. Yusuke Urameshi was walking through the woods exploring. The woods were dark and dense even a little spooky. "Yeah tough fuck" Yusuke muttered to himself. He was furious about the New Year and what his mother did to him. "Yeah tough fuck" Yusuke repeated to himself over and over again. His mother had gotten drunk Christmas Eve the previous year. "Yeah tough fuck" was what his mother said to him when she got back. Yusuke was trotting along in the woods and its many corridors. Yusuke had felt possessed by an evil spirit. He didn't understand why he felt this way he needed someone to comfort him in his time of need. Keiko could help, but not enough. Kurama could help, still not enough. Yusuke had always been driven past his driving point. He always was driven too far by his friends, family, everyone. Yusuke had always thought he was the odd one out. He was probably right but there was still hope though. Yusuke looked in the deep, dark, and dense woods. And saw nothing but darkness, darkness, darkness.  
  
The jingle of New Year's bells was going around Tokyo. It was the first of January the first day of 2004. Yusuke appeared to be lost in the woods and apparently he couldn't get out. He saw all the trees dead, and un-living. Yusuke's ear muffs were torn and tattered so was his coat. He flinched as the dense, ice-cold snow stung his face. He walked and walked until he found a small corridor to the outside world. Outside he was standing on the very tip of a small gorge. Below the ice-covered gorge were miles of foliage that joined together and became another dense and dark forest. Yusuke held up his freezing cold knuckle and pointed it up towards the skies. He unleashed his fury on the ice-covered gorge.  
  
His sweat covered palms were getting gentle thuds now and then. "Ow" Yusuke said to himself every thud. His green jacket kept on tearing and ripping every step. "Oh, fuck" Yusuke said when he stepped in some mud. "Damn" He said as he wiped it against a tattered oak. As he was trotting along he saw blood tracks he didn't understand what they could've been. "What in the hell? How could there be...?" He said. Now he really wanted to escape these freaky woods. He was beginning to feel pain and lots of it. His "gentle" shoulder thuds had became extremely hard and painful he rubbed his palm against his shoulder. "C'mon baby. C'mon.." He said to himself while rubbing his shoulder. After rubbing his shoulder for a while the pain eased he became less gloomy. To make things better he found 9 snack packs of gummy bears in his left coat pocket! He figured he better use them wisely he could be stuck out there for a quite a stretch of time. Even better, he found a water bottle in his right pocket! Yusuke took a swig of water and felt very refreshed. As he trotted along he discovered a dark corridor deeper into the forest he went down the path ready for anything.  
  
Final Act  
  
Yusuke had soon discovered that this part of the wood was infested with tons of animals. He was doing fine his thuds were coming less and less over the hours. It was already six o'clock and he still couldn't get out. "God, I wonder where this goddamn place ends" Yusuke murmured to himself. He was beginning to think he was going to dwell in the forest for eternity and become a citizen of not Tokyo but The Oyamada woods. The foliage around him grew smaller, the trees were bare some even covered in snow. This reminded him of the old tall tale about a young boy who gets trapped in the woods but eventually he escapes back to Takei Town where he lived. Yusuke obviously wasn't that little shrimp from the book. Yusuke could take care of himself. "Hey who needs that story anyway? I can take care of myself" Yusuke said. "That's your mother talking" Said a voice in Yusuke's head. "What the?!" Yusuke exclaimed when he heard the voice. The voice went away. "Weird. My mind is probably just messin' with me." He said. He still trotted on his way to get out of the woods. Yusuke's thuds had finally stopped he was pretty happy that they had stopped. "Ahh..." Yusuke said in a sigh of relief. He had never discovered what those bloody tracks were but he figured they were made by an injured animal or something. He was trotting along then. BOOM! Yusuke's heart stopped at the split second it happened.  
  
"AHUGH!!" Yusuke screamed as he fell down the gigantic hole. He slammed his face right on the ground beneath him. "Ugh." He said getting up from the muddy ground. He wiped himself off and started up the walls of the hole. "Well, at least I'm getting exercise" Yusuke said as he grabbed hold of a branch. Yusuke continued climbing up the hole and pulled himself out. "Phew!" Yusuke said when he got out of the hole. He wiped his forehead and went about his way. He began to see a new corridor and smiled in relief. He was grinning ear to ear. He had found a way out of the forest! But it wouldn't be easy. He would have to sprint towards the wall and then jump as high as he possibly could then climb over the barbwire at the top of the wall. He started. He screamed as he raced as fast as he could towards the stone wall. Then he jumped. He grabbed hold of brick that was sticking out. He then slowly put the back of his heel on the pushed out brick then did a quick very high back flip over the barbwire and on the other side of the wall. "Yes!" Yusuke exclaimed as he put his fist up in the air. "Now I have to find Keiko's house!" Yusuke said beginning to run and find her house. "I've got to tell her! My story! I just have to!" Yusuke said. He found main street Tokyo. "She lives here. Somewhere." Yusuke said taking a sharp right. "There it is!" Yusuke said seeing her house. Suddenly his head, shoulder, and leg started to feel the painful thuds! "What's happening?!" Yusuke said beginning to feel extreme pain! "AHUGH!!" Yusuke screamed. The pain felt like one thousand knives were stabbing him. He tripped but landed against Keiko's door which broke his fall. He opened the door. His gaze fell upon Keiko. She stared at him. "Oh, fuck." Yusuke said. Then he fell on the floor unconscious. "Yusuke?!" Keiko screamed running to his body on the floor.  
  
Yusuke woke up in front of a warm fire with a hand on his forehead. "Keiko." Yusuke said staring at her from the floor. "Stay still. You've been unconscious for over an hour." Keiko said. "Shit. Really have I been out that long?" Yusuke said. "Yes. But what matters is you're okay." Keiko replied. "Well, Keiko I've got a story to tell about my walk in the forest." Yusuke said sitting up. "Really? Well, I'm all ears" Keiko said looking interested. "Well, it all started when.." Yusuke began. Yusuke told his story in front of the fire and told it well. "Wow. I guess that was a little scary huh?" Keiko said after the story. "I guess you could say that Keiko. I guess you could. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's chapter 1 I hope you liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Coming soon: Chapter 2: February! 


End file.
